


How to fuck up and make up

by katie_eloise



Series: Elippo [5]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate titles include:, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Elippo, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, and sorry Marti, elia is stresssseeedddd, filippo is very photography student trademark about lighting, love declarations??????, school exams fucking suck, school fucking sucks, sex tape????, studying fucking sucks, we'll buy you new sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_eloise/pseuds/katie_eloise
Summary: The morning after Elippo's impromptu sex tape





	How to fuck up and make up

**Author's Note:**

> Um. So. This was meant to come out in February. Oops. Sorry. The good news is my friend Maaike's birthday inspired me to finish and I think (no promises) a lot more stuff is gonna come out soon. Hope you like it!

The morning after their impromptu sex tape Elia and Fili wake up wrapped in each others arms, and Fili has never been so glad that he keeps painkillers and water (lots and lots of water) beside his bed. He rolls over to reach for it, ignoring Elia’s hungover grumbling at the loss of contact, and swallows two pills, before handing them and the water over to his now almost-conscious boyfriend.  
“You’re a lifesaver” is Elia’s morning greeting after he has swallowed half the bottle of water and handed it back to Fili. Fili finishes the rest and throws it off to the side somewhere, then snuggles back into Elia’s chest.  
“I’m three years older than you. Trust me, I know my hangovers by now.”

Elia runs one hand through Fili’s hair. “Oh, so is this where the benefits of our age difference begin to manifest?”  
“Well that. And my stamina” Fili smirks, quickly nipping at one of Elia’s nipples with his teeth, and then pressing a number of kisses all over his chest.  
“No, stop” Elia says after a minute, pushing Fili onto his back, then following to lie on top of him, hiding his face in Fili’s neck.  
“What’s the matter?” Fili asks, confused, stroking down Elia’s back gently.  
“I’m too hungover” comes Elia’s croaky voice next to his ear. “There’s not enough blood in my brain at the moment as it is, without you making it all relocate to my dick.”

Fili laughs, and the jostling makes Elia grumble again.  
“Breakfast then?” he asks.  
“Yes, please” comes the reply. “Eggs. And toast. And coffee. Copious amounts of coffee.”

///

An hour or so later when they’ve eaten and showered and their hangovers have subsided they reconvene in Fili’s bedroom, and Elia takes advantage of Fili’s complete need to have control over all the technical aspects of their sex tape. He scrolls through tumblr for close to half an hour while Fili sets up the lights and their corresponding filters, two different camera angles, a mic attached to the headboard, and everything else until Elia finally laughs at Fili and asks if he wants to move to an actual porn set as well. 

Fili finally relents, laughing and presses record on both cameras, then flops down on the bed beside Elia, who instinctively reaches a hand out to run through Fili’s hair, smiling down at him while he laments about not being able to have a camera above them to capture their faces better.  
“Are you intending on submitting this to Cannes or something?”

Fili laughs, and Elia is immediately so glad that this will be their sex tape. Sure, last night was hot as hell, and anytime they have sex it’s always fireworks, but there’s something special about capturing this. Capturing their Sunday morning, with their soft touches, their playful teasing, their slow, lazy start. They haven’t even started undressing yet.

“So, have you made an executive decision on music?” Fili asks, sitting up.  
“Yeah” Elia replies. “I’m thinking some sorta indie rock stuff? That good with you?”  
“I trust your judgement, so yeah.”  
Elia smiles at his praise, and can’t stop himself from dropping a quick kiss to Fili’s lips, before moving over and connecting his phone to the speaker, selecting a playlist on spotify. When he turns back Fili is mostly naked and Elia follows suit, dropping his tshirt and sweatpants to the floor and then climbing back onto the bed next to Fili.

“Any particular preferences?” Elia asks, spreading his arms out while he’s flat on the mattress, one of his hands playfully covering Fili’s face.  
“A few” Fili replies, slapping his hand away. “Mainly you fucking me from behind so hard that I have to hold onto the headboard for strength. How does that sound?” He smiles smugly.  
Elia’s eyes go almost completely dark with desire. “Fuck I love you.”

Fili’s face almost splits in two with how hard he’s smiling. “You love me?”  
Elia freezes. “We haven’t said that yet have we?”  
“Nope!” Fili says, popping the p. “And I can’t even begin to tell you how glad I am that I got video evidence of you freaking the fuck out.”  
“I’m not freaking out!” Elia argues.  
“Yes you are.”  
“Well if you’d fucking say it back already I wouldn’t be!”  
“But then I wouldn’t get to watch you freak the fuck out.”  
“Baby” Elia whines, turning over to hide his face in the pillow.

Fili laughs loudly, leaning over to kiss Elia on his shoulderblade, and then across his upper back up to his neck. “Baby?” he whispers into Elia’s ear.  
“Hmmph” comes the adorably grumpy reply.  
“I love you too.”  
“You do?” he says in an almost suspicious voice.  
“Yep. Unfortunately I do. Which means you’re probably going to have to look at me at some point.”  
“You sure?” Elia asks, amusement back in his voice.  
“Elia” Fili deadpans.

Elia finally turns back around, a shit-eating grin on his face. “So we love each other then?” he asks.  
Fili nods in confirmation.  
If possible, Elia’s smile becomes even bigger, transforming into something purer, more innocent. He brings his hand up to grip Fili’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss that is pure joy and happiness. When they break away Elia asks “What do you think it says about us that we were in the middle of making a sex tape when we said it for the first time?”  
“That we get easily distracted.”

Elia laughs. “Ok.” His eyes become determined. “Sex tape.”  
Without warning he rolls them over, trapping Fili’s hands by his sides. He kisses Fili soundly, skillfully opening his mouth with his tongue, then tracing it along Fili’s. Fili groans beneath him and he feels him start to harden against his thigh. Elia breaks away, instead attaching his mouth to Fili’s jaw. Then just below his ear. Then his neck. His collarbone. His sternum. He stops at his nipples, always giving extra attention to the piercing that makes his brain shut off. Then moves further down, lips and tongue and teeth and fingernails trailing down Fili’s stomach, down his v-lines. He bites at Fili’s hip, the noises Fili produces making him smile into it, while his hands travel further down to behind his knees and grip them, bringing Fili’s legs up to settle on his shoulders. 

Fili is already fully hard, leaking precome like he always does when Elia teases him like this. Elia feels one of Fili’s hands tangle itself in his hair as he grips Fili, and looks up to see Fili staring at him while breathing heavily, his other hand gripping the headboard behind him.  
Elia grins up at him. “I love you” is all he says before he takes Fili into his mouth, sliding all the way down, deepthroating him effortlessly after so much practice.

Fili’s breath catches in his throat, his hand tightening in Elia’s hair, making him hum appreciatively which only feels better for Fili. Elia pulls off, nibbling at Fili’s thigh while Fili takes deep gulping breaths. “Lube” Elia instructs and Fili reaches over to get it off the bedside table, chucking it down to him while Elia catches it in one hand, flicking the lid off and distributing it onto his fingers. He teases Fili only for a second before pushing inside with two fingers, knowing Fili likes the sudden stretch. As Fili moans he takes his cock back into his mouth, only getting a few slurps in before Fili pushes him off, saying he’s too close. 

So Elia pulls away completely, pushing up onto his knees as he instructs Fili to turn over. Fili gets on his knees, leaning over to hold onto the top of the headboard to steady himself as promised. Elia doesn’t bother with condoms since they both got tested a couple of weeks ago but he does lube himself up. As he enters Fili he bites into his shoulder at the same time, giving Fili an extra reason to cry out. 

Elia’s pace is relentless. It’s hard and deep and constant, not a moment's hesitation at any point. Exactly how Fili likes it. Fili can’t make any words at this point, only deep moans and groans, another one released every single time Elia nails his prostate. Which is every single stroke. If this continues he’s definitely going to come just by this alone. Elia is not much better, consumed by the hot, tight pressure around him. His moans harmonise with Fili’s and after ten minutes of this constant pace (thank god for their stamina) he says breathlessly to Fili “I’m not gonna last much longer.”

As if in response Fili tightens around him, and he manages to choke out “two more.” And exactly two strokes later Fili comes undone. He shudders and moans and Elia comes with him. They fall forward onto the mattress, Elia’s body blanketing Fili’s. 

///

One week later and Elia hasn’t spoken to Fili in four days. On Wednesday they had a massive argument. Elia has been so stressed out with school and he finds it completely impossible to study when he’s in the same room as Fili, when he’s in the same building as Fili, when Fili is texting him. Basically, when he’s around Fili, he can’t think about anyone or anything else. And that’s not great when you’re in your final year of school and you have the most important exams of your life coming up.

So he argued with Fili saying that he couldn’t talk to him and because Fili is just as stubborn as him, if not more, he refused to talk to Elia either. It was a good idea in theory. If he didn’t talk to Fili he couldn’t be distracted by Fili, right? Wrong. If possible, he thinks about him even more. He spends every moment that he’s supposed to be studying wondering what he’s doing, who he’s talking to, whether he’s still mad at Elia, if he isn’t still mad at Elia why hasn’t he called, if he did call would Elia pick up, is Elia still mad at Fili, was he even mad at Fili in the first place or just mad at himself. Or, above everything else, was he just so colossally stressed out that he pushed away one of the only people he can speak about everything with, one of the people he loves, one of the people who loves him, for a fucking school exam? Are they even together anymore? Elia doesn’t think he’d be able to take it if they aren’t.

He gets Martino to check with Fili for him, too scared not to, but too stressed out to do it himself. The reply that comes back is, verbatum, “Of course we’re still together, what type of stupid question is that, we’re just fighting you stubborn asshole and I’m not speaking to you until you speak to me.” Marti smiles as he relays the message to Elia but when Elia sits down and puts his head in his hands, breathing deeply, he gets worried. 

Marti gets all the boys together, minus Elia, to have a damage control meeting. The conclusion that they all come to is that Elia is the most quiet and stressed out they’ve ever seen him, and they’ve known him for years. After messaging Ele they find out that Fili has been consistently angry, snapping at the smallest things, stomping around the apartment. Basically, their boys are completely fucking ridiculous without each other. 

They concoct a plan. By the time Elia comes around to Marti’s for their study group Tuesday night the plan is completely foolproof. After about an hour Gio drags Elia into the kitchen to help with snaps, Luca accompanying them to chatter incessantly and to drown out the noise from the lounge room. Marti and Nico stay in the lounge and Marti texts Fili saying that he and Nico had a massive fight and can he come over? Fili says he’ll be 20 minutes. It’s on.

When the doorbell goes 20 minutes later, Elia looks up from his books very confused. “What’s that?”  
“We ordered some food. Here, help me get the drinks and stuff” Nico says.  
Elia stands up, and within seconds there are three boys seizing his arms and manhandling him into Marti’s bedroom. “WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?”  
“It’s for your own good, now shut up and get in there.”

Marti then goes to the door to retrieve Fili, and has basically exactly the same response when he walks through the front door and four boys seize him. “What the fuck Marti?!”  
“Just shut up and get in there.” They shove him into Marti’s bedroom too and then place a chair under the doorknob.  
Standing back, Gio asks “Right, so that’s done, should we actually order some food now?”  
There are voices of confirmation and they retreat back into the lounge room.

Meanwhile, the second after Fili is shoved, basically straight into Elia’s chest, Elia stares in shock and something akin to fear, backing up slowly until the back of his knees hit the bed, sitting down. Fili just snorts, still angry, and leans back against the door, staring steadily at Elia in expectation. Elia can barely hold his gaze, lasting maybe twenty seconds before his chest collapses and he puts his head down in his hands. “I- I’m s- sorry, I- I can’t-” he can barely get his words out, his breath becoming hard and irregular, his legs and arms suddenly shaking uncontrollably. 

Within half a second Fili is on his knees on the floor in front of him, his hands on either side of Elia’s face, and his eyes staring at him with so much compassion that it just makes Elia feel even worse. “I- I can’t-”  
“Baby. Baby, it’s ok, look at me.” He takes one of Elia’s hands and puts it on his own chest. “Breathe with me, ok? Can you do that?” He takes deep demonstrative breaths and Elia tries his best to match them. Eventually, after way too long for Fili’s liking, he is breathing normally, albeit still with shaking hands. 

“Are you ok now?” Fili asks.  
Elia snorts. “No. How could I be ok? I fucked everything up.”  
“Elia.” Elia finally looks up to Fili’s face and finds him smiling wryly. “We had a fight. It’s going to happen. Or so I’ve been told, I’m not exactly an expert at this relationship stuff.”  
Elia laughs despite himself. “Can we not stop talking when we’re fighting please? I hate it. I haven’t slept for a week.” He looks imploringly at Fili.  
Fili sighs in relief. “Yes, thank god. It was torture.” He stands up and leans down to kiss Elia, pushing him backwards onto the mattress.

“Wait.” Elia quickly stands up and goes to the door, opening it inwards and narrowly avoiding a falling chair. “The chair trick doesn’t work when the door goes the other way idiots!” Elia calls out. He hears a few distant “fuck”s from the direction of the lounge room. “Also Marti, we’re gonna fuck on your bed!” Fili starts to laugh behind him.  
“You’re buying me new sheets!” comes Marti’s shouted reply.  
Elia shuts the door again, locking it from the inside this time, and walks back to Fili, lying down on top of him, and rolling them so that all of Fili’s weight is on him, deliciously calming and steadying after a week of pure stress. “Where were we?”

“I believe we were about to fuck on Marti’s bed.”  
“Were we? Where’d you hear that?”  
“Some guy.” Fili leans down, pressing their lips together, enjoying the contented sigh that comes from Elia.  
Taking their time, they slowly undress each other, never breaking contact. By the time they are completely naked they’re both delightfully short-breathed, too many teasing touches and fleeting pressure, too much intensity for a Tuesday afternoon. 

“Where do you think Marti keeps the lube?” Fili asks, stretching to reach the bedside table. “Ah, as predicted, hidden right at the back under a tshirt.”  
Elia laughs, dragging Fili back to kiss him again. When Fili finally enters him, their fucking is slow and deliciously intimate. They don’t stop kissing once, their hands never leave each other, and the air around them is hot and humid from their collective breath. They finish and they’re covered in sweat, so they go to the very conveniently located ensuite to shower and end up fucking there as well, up against the fogged up glass. 

When they emerge back into the lounge room, the boys look at them in exasperation. “Ninety minutes. Really?”  
“Jealous?” Elia asks, dropping onto the couch and wrestling the chips away from Luca. Fili drapes himself over Elia casually and they share the food, both of them starving.  
“No, just annoyed we couldn’t start the movie yet” Gio responds, rolling his eyes.  
“So,” Fili says, “what are we watching?”

**Author's Note:**

> So the original prompt I got was angry makeup sex, but it turned out like this. Oh well.
> 
> Also I listened exclusively to Pink + White by Frank Ocean while writing this cause I needed to get up in my Gallavich feels.


End file.
